A variety of carriers are available for mounting to a cycle, such as a bicycle, moped or motorcycle. Many of these carriers are adapted to be mounted to the cycle behind the rear seat. The prior art devices can be viably used only as cargo carriers, or only as a child carrier.
Conventional containers that are mounted to bicycles for carrying cargo are not suitable for carrying a child. Even if they are large enough to hold a child, they are not adapted to comfortably and safely seat the child.
Similarly, prior art child carriers that are mounted on cycles are not adapted to carry cargo. The prior art child carriers are not provided with sides for containing a cargo, or a top member for covering the cargo.
Thus, there is a need for a combined unit that can be converted for use as a child carrier and/or cargo container, as desired.